onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Neo's 679 Prediction
Yeah, don't ask. Just trying to get this out of my system. I probably suck at this. Pg. 1 the lab – The room is shown. *'Chopper': *picking up a few papers with a frown* This is it. I think I can use this to help the children. But it’s not complete. I wonder where he kept the-*He turns around and bumps into a chicken leg and stumbles back.* An impressive shot in frog perspective of Monet towering over a surprised Chopper. *'Monet': Ufufufu. What do we have here? *'Chopper': Gah! *hides behind the desk in his usual fashion* *'Monet': Did you think I haven’t noticed you before, Tanuki-san? *'Chopper': *stands there and shakes* (S-she found me!) Suddenly another paper is handed to him. *'Chopper': Huh? *'Monet': I believe this is what you have been looking for. Pg. 2 *'Chopper': *looking shocked at the paper* That’s…!!! W-why would you give that to me? D-d-don’t think you can trick me! *'Monet':*smiles* Ufufu… site Luffy is seen beating a few of Caesar's henchmen. Law, Robin and Smoker are following. *'Law': Wait up, Straw Hat! But Luffy already ran over a door. *'Law': That guy... *'Smoker': You didn't expect anything else from him did you, Trafalgar? *'Luffy': *has stopped at a junction* Hey, Traffy! Which way? *'Law': ... Right. *'Robin': I have a question, Trafalgar-san! What exactly is your plan concerning this facility? What will happen in two hours? Law is about to say something but is interrupted by a loud crash and Luffy yelling. *'Luffy': Caesar!!! Pg. 3 Big panel of Luffy and Chopper standing in the empty Room. Both: Eh? Infobox reads to the Biscuit Room Caesar’s thugs are trying to close the door, while a few children are struggling to grab them. *'Child:' …caaaandy! *'Thug A': I have no candy, damn br- I mean, just wait. Master will come soon and give you your candy. *closes the door* Phew! *'Thug B': Hey, did you hear that? Someone is coming, baeh! *'Nami': *running* This way! I bet they brought the children back to the room where we found them. *'Brook': I’m right behind you, Nami-san! *'Thug C': It’s the Straw Hats, bah! Brook and Nami are seen fighting their way through some thugs already. *'Thug B': Where do you think you’re going? *prepares to shot* *'Thug A': Don’t let them through, beh! The thugs charge at Brook and Nami. Pg. 4 Nami takes out three thugs with Thundercloud Rod in a big panel. *'Nami': Now I know the children are here! She gets attacked by a really big Satyr but Brook has already cut him. *'Brook': Excuse me! Yohohoho! All guards down. *'Nami': *snatches a key from one of the guards* Okay, now the only problem will be to get the children out of here. If they react like they did last time… *'Brook' Do not worry, Nami-san! I have an idea! Pg. 5 The Biscuit Room is shown from the inside while Nami and Brook open the door. *'Nami': What kind of idea? The kids turn around to them with blank faces. *'Brook' Yohoho! Just sit back and watch! *miraculously takes out a violin and starts playing* The children hallucinate Brook turning into a big candy and walk his way. *'Nami': *with a happy expression* It works! Pg. 6 Comical shot of Brook being chased by the zombie children. *'Children:' …candy! *'Brook': Gah! They are trying to eat me!!! *'Nami': *comically mad expression* Wasn't that part of your plan?! *'???': O...o-nee-san? *'Nami': Oh, it's you! *'Mocha': O-nee-san! *sobbing* You came back for us! I'm so sorry!!! *'Nami': It's okay. Follow me, we will take you out of here. *'Mocha': But o-nee-san, you have to save the others, too! *'Nami': Others? Oh, yes, those weren't all of you. Where are rest of the children? Pg. 7 *'Mocha': Master came and took them away to the Toy Room! He said he's going to give them "really special candy". *'Nami': Special candy? No way! Where is this Toy Room? *'Mocha': I don't know. I've never been there myself. But everyone says it's a really scary place! be continued - gotta work. And boy! am I out of ideas... Category:Blog posts